the_wyrd_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyrd World
Wyrd Worlds, otherwise known as throne worlds, are a common method of death cheating used by powerful individuals. The most typical variety of wyrd world is a realm that is attuned to an individual's essence. It acts as an 'anchor' in metaspace that has second priority, the first priority being the individual's corporeal form. When that form should fail, its priority is superseded by the wyrd world, which then reaches across time and space to claim the soul. Documented Usage The Constellate Herein lies what is arguably the most potent strength of The Constellate. While an individual may wield incredible power of their own, more noteworthy is their "defensive" capabilities. As it's said; a great defense is a good offense. The Constellation behaves as a wyrd world. Or, more accurately, the impenetrable fortress which protects many wyrd worlds. Every individual has at least one corporeal vessel in their personal reserve that they are directed to when their currently inhabited form fails. They are, technically, "wyrd bodies". But as is their modus operandi - "safety is built on redundancy". In reality, The Constellate is one single soul spread across innumerable bodies. Though these bodies are effectively individuals who have maintained the memories of their past life, their new life has still rendered their Anima signature the same as every other individual's. Should one's reserve vessels be exhausted and should The Constellation somehow ever be destroyed, the next in line to be a throne world is another individual of The Constellate. A slain one's soul will be directed into another's body. Essentially, then, the amalgam singular soul that is The Constellate can never be fully slain until each and every body is. Even then - it is The Sky's finest harbinger. Once rid of any corporeality, only then are they truly vulnerable to The Deep's purveyance of Death. ---- The Throne of Bones Although the Outer Night in and of itself could be considered a Wyrd World, there exists within this plane of existence a Throne of Bones, one which had been cultivated and created by a Daemon bearing the title of Grim Preceptor. Daemons had - supposedly - always existed, perhaps even dating as far back as the beginning of Time itself, though so too could they have existed even before such a notion as Time ever came to be. When the Throne of Bones was conceived and helmed by the first Crossroads Daemon, others too were drawn into the fold. Surely most were a willing addition, but so too had some been forced - though not physically so. Fear is a powerful weapon, one which effects even those who are neither Living nor Dead. When a Crossroads Demon can no longer support itself within a physical realm, the Source which makes up their very essences is recalled to the Outer Night and; most specifically, the Throne of Bones. If one wishes to prevent this recovery from transpiring, they would need to find way to lock the Source of a Daemon and force them to expend it all... Who can say if such a task is possible. Category:Grimoire